Only You (And You Alone)
'"Only You (And You Alone)"' by ''The Platters (covered by Love Letter in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a female blue alien with pink strands on her head, a yellow crop top and skirt, yellow sock and black wedges. P2 P2 is a male astronaut wearing a white space suit with yellow stripes and a pink triangle. Onlyyou coach 1.png|P1 Onlyyou coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is in space with the dancers on a floating broken part of a satellite. Some random things float around, such as bubblegum pieces, wrenches, a radio, a bottle with a binary code on it, and a sign with "Them" and "Us" on it ("them" referring to Earth and "us" referring to the aliens). Gold Moves The routine has two Gold Moves per player. *'Gold Move 1:' **P1: Fall into P2's arms. **P2: Fall into P1's arms. *'Gold Move 2:' **P2: Slowly bring both hands down. **P1: Make a semi-circle with both arms. Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 1 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 1 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 2 (P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Only You (And You Alone) - Gold Move 2 (P2).png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Community Remix Only You (And You Alone) ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * AlissonW4ke * DrunkShotU * Juninxx13 * KAIROEPCHACARA * Scotty6144 * CookieSQUAD9505 * JOEMONTANA 9ERS * HoliestPizza394 * Louie Louie 95 * Ethan Gelfand * Zara * Stacy Trivia *There's a note with a binary code on it in a bottle floating around. The binary code is "0110001" which translates into "49". * In [[Best Song Ever|''Best Song Ever]], the astronaut can be seen at the end meaning that they are set near the same place. * The dancers appear in a movie poster in the background of ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough''.'' *Ubisoft removed this video on June 10th because they accidentially used the original version of the song in their first gameplay. First preview: http://youtu.be/NWuwPzv_8p4Final version: http://youtu.be/M24mf3ts2xY **In the second gameplay the name was changed in ''Only You. *This is the fifth oldest song in the ''Just Dance'' series, younger only to Iko Iko by 1 year, Down By The Riverside by 27 years, Mugsy Baloney by 30 years, and Hungarian Dance No. 5 by 74 years. ** This is also the oldest song in ''Just Dance 2015''. *This is the second song by Love Letter on the series, after Why Oh Why. **However, this is their only song to be a cover. *''Only You (And You Alone)'' has the lowest BPM in Just Dance history with a BPM of 77. * On the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), for the Classic routine, certain moves meant for the astronaut are not counted for. They are however counted for on the Community Remix. Gallery Only_You_JD2015.jpg JD2015 art COACH ONLYYOU black e3 140609 4pm 1402149585.jpg Only_You_And_You_Alone.jpg|Only You (And You Alone) onlyyoubg.jpg|Background Best only you.png|Its cameo in Best Song Ever only you beta.jpg|Beta version (P1's pictograms are dark blue instead of light blue). 25-Only You(And You Alone).png|P1's avatar onlyyou_cover.png Videos File:The Platters - Only You (And You Alone) Original Version on Federal 1955 File:Only_You_(And_You_Alone)_-_Love_Letter_Just_Dance_2015 File:Only_You_(And_You_Alone)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:50's Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs That Hold Records